Daniel Meade's Town Car
by caress of shadows
Summary: Daniel and Betty have a friendly encounter, but Daniel's thoughts are anything but friendly.


AN: This is just a quick one shot I wrote while watching some UB reruns. This is my first UB fan fic. Written mostly because I really miss Ugly Betty, and it is AU. Rated M due to Daniels dirty thoughts, (I love dirty minded Daniel!). Oh, not Beta'd, if anyone is interested, please let me know :)

Dis: I don't own them. If I did, I would make them porn :)

* * *

Daniel Meade's Town Car

* * *

Daniel Meade could admit that he was not the most patient of people. As he waited in the back seat of his sleek black town car he glanced at his watch in irritation. Twenty minutes he'd waited for the new flavor of the month to come out of the Meade Publications building. Jacqueline was an editor at one of the magazines. In all honesty Daniel hadn't really bothered to find out which one. He saw her in the elevator and talked her up, pretending to hang onto every word. Really, he had just been looking at her breasts. He invited her for a lunch date the same day and was fucking her brains out in 20 minutes flat thanks to the Daniel Meade charm. _Works every time_. He thought with a smirk.

She was gorgeous and good in bed. But that was as far as it went for Daniel. Jacqueline was a distraction and nothing more. A well needed distraction though, as Daniel suddenly found himself caught up in dark brown hair and red framed glasses. Pink plump lips and a body that rivaled Marilyn's were constantly in the forefront of his mind. Not to mention, the erection he was sporting as of late that would not go away. So yeah, Jacqueline was a distraction, but unfortunately not a very good one as he was still in a constant state of arousal for the one woman who was immune to his charm.

Daniel, irritated at both his late date and his preoccupation with an off limits woman who also happened to be his ex assistant, turned featured editor, turned best friend, shook his thoughts away and angrily moved to open his door. He was just about to swing his door open, ready to drag Jacqueline out of the building by her hair if need be, when the opposite door flew open.

And there she was in a swirl of color and crazy, sexy energy.

Betty Suarez. The only rotation in his spank bank at the moment. Her hair was wild her checks flushed and she was doing that lip bitey thing she does. She looked absolutely fuckable.

"Shit." Daniel muttered.

"Daniel! I need help. Thank God I saw you!" She smiled her big metal free smile taking the seat next to him. He hadn't really minded her braces, but now that they were gone he just had the urge to run his tongue over her bare teeth. Hell, he had the urge to run his tongue all over her!

"Wow, Daniel, you look amazing." She complemented, taking in his Armani tux and sucking in a deep breath. She looked dazed for a moment and Daniel couldn't help giving himself a mental high-five. Knowing he affected her was a heady feeling. A feeling he really needed shove deep, deep down because he knew he wasn't good enough for her.

"What do you want, Betty? I'm waiting for my date." It came out far more irritated than he meant.

Betty gave him a little glare at his tone. "I know, but obviously she's running behind. And I just need you to...HIDE ME! She squeaked and hid on the floorboard wrapping an arm around his leg.

Daniel had to commend his driver. The man hadn't moved a muscle. Daniel peered out the window to see Ben an evening security guard looking both ways down the street with a frown on his face. "Betty, why are you hiding from Ben?

"Ben? Who's Ben" Came the muffled reply from the floor.

"Betty." Daniel said in his I'm-gonna-find-out-anyways-so-spill voice.

"Fine! Tell me when the coast is clear and I'll fill you in." She grumbled.

"He's gone, make it quick." he said with a grin pulling her up onto the seat. He made sure she was closer than necessary. _Nothing like playing with fire. _He told himself.

She was blushing furiously. Daniel wondered if she flushed like that when she was turned on. He'd love to make her blush from head to toe.

"He asked me out on a date." She sounded so disgusted that Daniel couldn't help his laugh.

"It's not funny!" she hissed. "When I told him no, he tried to kiss me and grope my...YOU KNOW!" She was beet red now, and gesturing wildly at her chest.

Daniel instantly sobered. "I'll kill him." He started to leave the car.

Betty stopped him by placing a small hand on his arm."Daniel, no, you know you're a horrible fighter. Besides, I already pushed him into a potted plant! Then I ran out here, saw you, and jumped in the car." Betty explained sheepishly.

"Did he hurt you?" Daniel asked his voice dangerously soft.

Brown eyes meant blue, and they both got lost for a minute. Daniel swallowed hard and averted his gaze. "No, he's just an overzealous kid. No harm done." She explained softly.

"Well, that _kid_ is fired." Daniel informed her.

"Daniel…" Betty started.

"You're not going to win this one Betty." Daniel interrupted.

"Wow. Is that her?" Betty asked pointing to the stunning redhead who just emerged from the Meade building. She was wearing a black gown and gold accessories.

"Yup, that's Jacqueline." Daniel said noncommittally.

"She's really beautiful." Betty acknowledged softly.

Daniel shrugged not taking his eyes off Betty. Hey enjoyed looking at her and just taking her all in. He grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her face to his. "You are also a very beautiful woman." He told her huskily, sliding his thumb along her cheek.

"Thank you, Daniel." Betty said a small catch in her voice.

Daniel quickly removed his hand from Betty's face, realizing he was two seconds away from trying to seduce his best friend while his date was walking up to the car. _Not good, Meade._ "She's almost here, get out." He told her with his trademark grin to let her know he wasn't being rude.

Daniel could have sworn that God was testing his restraint when Betty actually _crawled_ across his lap to go out of his door instead of the one she had flung open minutes earlier. Her position put her well rounded bottom and hips right in his line of vision. It was torture. Hell, if Betty was trying to get a "rise" out of him, she had definitely succeeded!

"Fuck." He muttered, as he followed her out of the car, walking around to the other side to open the door for Jacqueline. Daniel shut the door as he watched Betty walk down the sidewalk. Her hips swinging like a bell in her colorful skirt. He imagined that skirt hiked up and his hands gripping her hips as he fucked her on his desk.

"Fuck." He groaned again.

Daniel made it a point to do two things that night. First, with a quick phone call he had that security guard escorted from the building. Secondly, he ended things with Jacqueline.

End.

* * *

AN2: There will be a sequel coming up very soon called Daniel Meade's Office.

reviews = love


End file.
